Cette invisible blessure qui tue
by SssnappeD
Summary: SLASH/ Le corps n'est pas le reflet de l'esprit raisonné, il est le miroir du cœur. Blesser son autre soi, c'est se blesser soi-même, à la différence que la plaie ne se voit pas, elle se ressent. Mais, ressentir la douleur sans en discerner sa forme n'est-ce pas plus dangereux qu'un poignard en plein cœur ? Cette blessure le tue, il n'en a pas conscience. Comment ouvrir les yeux ?
1. Prologue

Coucou lecteurs,  
C'est ma première fanfic sur un univers manga/anime. Or, les seules fics que j'ai lues par le passé se rapportant à ce genre sont sur One Piece avec en couple phare: Zoro/Sanji. Je trouve qu'ils sont crédibles à deux, et j'ai fortement besoin de crédit quand je lis une histoire.^^  
Concernant celle-ci, elle s'ouvre sur l'un de mes passages préférés du manga. Sur Thriller Bark, au moment où Zoro affronte Kuma. C'est juste quelques pages mais j'ai adoré le fait que Sanji veuille protéger son sacrifice tout en souffrant intérieurement. D'ailleurs dans l'anime c'est encore plus parlant pour une fois. Sanji tombe carrément aux pieds de Zoro, limite en pleurs. Aaahhh... ce que j'ai apprécié ces quelques secondes. Toute bonne slasheuse n'a pas pu rester indifférente. Je m'étais toujours dit que si un jour je m'osais à écrire sur eux, je partirais de là. C'est chose faite. En conséquent il risque d'y avoir quelques résumés des faits durant les premiers chapitres, ensuite je voguerai sur mon aventure à moi. Ah et désolée, mais il va s'en dire que c'est SPOIL pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ou vu.  
J'espère que cela va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! (Et pardon pour ce long monologue)

* * *

**CETTE INVISIBLE BLESSURE QUI TUE**

**Prologue :**

_Du moment où Zoro a raté sa cible, une brume opaque a envahi mon crâne, je n'ai plus rien compris. Un coup bien senti juste au dessus de l'estomac, et la lumière est devenue ténèbres. Tombé sur la terre, incapable de me retenir au bras de ce crétin téméraire et j'ai sombré sans savoir quoi faire. Quelle est cette sensation terrorisée qui m'imprègne juste avant de fermer les yeux ? Zoro, que va faire Zoro ?_

Sanji, assommé sans voir venir par le manche du sabre allié, s'endormit pour émerger quand tout fut terminé.

Ce fut le commencement de la fin et l'aube d'un nouveau départ.

Les côtes douloureuses, les yeux noircis des restes des fumées explosives alentour, il mit un temps semblé éternel pour recouvrer ses esprits et se remettre debout. Hagard, il rechercha les éléments à droite et à gauche pour déterminer la situation. Tout était détruit, tout puait le souffre et le sang, tout était étrangement calme et tranquille, comme au lendemain de la fin du monde. Un pas, deux pas, il s'agrippa la poitrine de ses deux mains. Quelque chose n'allait pas, une pierre ne cadrait pas avec ce tableau d'Apocalypse. Sanji, avait mal. D'un mal inexplicable, incalculable. Le sang en pleine ébullition, le corps meurtri des blessures des derniers combats, une plaie moins perceptible lui donnait la nausée. Un mal inhérent, comme un tic tac d'alarme soudain résonnant dans un recoin disparate de son cœur. L'image de Zoro soumis à son adversaire flasha dans son esprit. Avant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ses jambes se mirent à courir. A déambuler dans les gravats à la fouille d'un trésor insoupçonnable. Tandis que tous les autres clamaient leur joie d'être en vie, Luffy exultant l'euphorie d'être remis sur pied alors qu'il paraissait à l'agonie, Sanji cherchait le seul être manquant à l'appel.

Quelques mètres à se perdre dans les fourrées bordant le reste de la forêt surplombant l'île et l'alarme sonna le signal sans retour. Zoro était là, debout, les bras croisés, le visage concentré et fermé de toute intrusion extérieure, mais surtout horriblement coloré entièrement du rouge de son sang. Le cœur de Sanji loupa un battement avant d'accélérer dans une cadence du diable, choqué par ce dessin mortuaire que représentait ce pirate jugé inébranlable. Une question, une réponse à la voix éraillée, et tout s'embrouilla pire à l'intérieur du cuisinier.

Sa main retrouva l'emplacement de son cœur et s'y attela, avant que Chopper, juste arrivé, n'intervienne pour s'occuper du mort-vivant qui semblait respirer dans le corps de Zoro.

Les heures qui suivirent ne furent pas plus reposantes pour le blondinet de l'équipage. Assis dans sa solitude inaccoutumée, une cigarette à la bouche, il s'évertuait à saisir les « x » et les « y » tournoyant dans la grande équation de leur victoire. Car c'était un fait indéniable, ils étaient victorieux, tous en sécurité après cet épisode à n'en plus finir.

Tous ? Non.

Zoro était entre la vie et la mort selon le diagnostic du médecin de bord. Cet imbécile s'était sacrifié. Un sacrifice dont Sanji avait parlementé les détails avec force et fracas.

Deux pirates au nom inconnu, avaient débarqué au milieu de l'infirmerie précaire, hurlant détenir les informations concernant l'état de santé du camarade étendu sur sa misérable couche. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'épancher de leur bouche de commère, Sanji du col de leur chemise, les avaient kidnappés, puis transportés très loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Si ces deux-là devaient se confier, ça serait à lui et à lui seul, -le regard du sabreur affirmant que rien ne s'était passé, le hantait ostensiblement jusqu'à l'obsession.

Grand mal lui prit d'être l'unique détenteur du secret, l'histoire narrée par les deux hommes avait renversé d'un grand raz de marée toute l'émotion qu'il voulait _contrôlée_. Au mot fin, il était pire commotionné qu'à son réveil. Cependant, même basculé et chaviré, son masque n'avait pas failli. Si le tic tac dangereux continuait de chanter inharmonieux au fond de son âme, il garda ses distances et se para de son habituelle nonchalance en retournant vers le bâtiment.

Au jour de leur départ, Zoro sommeillait toujours, Chopper à son chevet nuit et jour ne déridait pas en dépit du ton rassurant rapporté au matin.

Sanji tout à l'opposé, n'arrivait plus à dormir.

Dans le noir, il revoyait comme un disque rayé la main qu'il n'avait pu enserrer de toute sa force pour lui ordonner de ne surtout pas jouer les héros. Jamais il n'était question que ce mec exaspérant s'approprie les honneurs du plus courageux et se galvanise de la fierté du plus fort. Plutôt mourir que d'être laissé pour compte, un poids nécessitant la protection d'autrui. Une gêne requérant une aide quelconque et particulièrement son aide à lui. Jamais !

Pourtant, là n'était pas le souci de Sanji. Ses plaies étaient soignées, certaines cicatrisées, toutefois pernicieusement, son mal persistait. Il souffrait sans réussir à donner un nom à sa douleur où déceler sa direction, son origine. Ça le brûlait, un feu coulant dans ses veines, il n'avait encore jamais connue pareille sensation, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il n'aimait pas ne pas s'expliquer les choses.

_Dès l'instant où Zoro s'est peint en rouge, un voile nuageux a terni mon âme, je n'ai plus rien compris. En route d'une nouvelle aventure, en cuisine pour nourrir l'équipage, les ténèbres ne me quittent plus. Tout est pareil, mais tout est différent. D'où me vient cette âcreté en bouche, cette amertume persistante, inoxydable sur le bout de la langue, je respire d'une peur nouvelle et dérangeante. Zoro est vivant, dans les pommes certes, mais vivant, alors pourquoi je m'inquiète encore de lui ? Zoro… quand va se réveiller Zoro ?_

A suivre !


	2. Ch01: Photo dans l'horizon

_Coucou lecteurs !_  
_Tout d'abord un grand merci aux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un petit mot à la fin de la lecture du prologue. C'est fou ce que ça fait plaisir. J'espère que vous serez de plus en plus nombreux dans cette aventure. Une aventure qui avance doucement oui, mais sûrement. Je veux prendre mon temps et faire les choses bien pour l'histoire de Zoro et Sanji. _  
_Là-dessus, voici le tout premier chapitre. Petite précision: je ne suis pas encore certaine d'une fin heureuse ou pas, j'hésite entre deux chemins, mais je tiens à coller le plus possible à l'histoire originale pour ne pas trop dénaturer l'oeuvre de Oda. Seules les relations seront modifiées à perversion, fufu..._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Photo dans l'horizon.**

C'était une belle journée que cette mauvaise journée.

Tout se bousculait sur le bateau. Bateau chambardé dans tous les sens, tout se remuait.

Les amis, éparpillés sur le bateau, couraient les quatre directions, nageant droite et gauche et contre-courant. Battant des bras avec force et volonté pour se démettre des embardées subies dans la tempête et éviter la déportation par-dessus bord. Un remue-ménage chaotique représentait au loin tout l'équipage, laissant à supposer dans les jumelles de l'observateur anonyme que la mort aspectait leur avenir, quand tombés dans le prochain tourbillon né de la rencontre folle entre les vents venus du nord et ceux issus des régions les plus chaudes, ils seraient finis.

Une contradiction.

Zoomée l'image, immergé directement dans le tableau jusqu'à devenir témoin participant, tout s'inversait, et l'expression ressentie rimait défi.

Sur ce modeste bateau, adulé par tous ses habitants, tout s'organisait de mains de Maître dans la tempête.

Les amis étaient fatigués, épuisés,-les traits tirés- ils rageaient contre le ciel qui refusait de leur offrir l'indolence dans laquelle ils se plaisaient quotidiennement, mais tout sourire, tous les visages resplendissaient. Heureux d'être aujourd'hui, et heureux de vivre l'aventure incomparable de toute une vie. Que n'en déplaisent à la multiplication des intempéries et à l'imprévisible des courants marins bordant Red Line, ils continuaient d'avancer. Péniblement rythmés, déréglé le sommeil, déréglé le réveil, les heures de soupers, chacun donnait son maximum, endurant et obéissant sans broncher à toutes les consignes de la navigatrice, chef incontestable dans cette situation.

Au final, rester à flot au milieu de cette fin du monde n'était rien de plus pour ces pirates des temps modernes, qu'un jeu. Un pari où l'unique règle était : Survivre.

Survivre pour mieux revivre.

Malheureusement, une ombre perpétuelle maintenait son cap dans ce cadre du bonheur.

Un camarade loupait la partie visant à se sortir de ce dérèglement de la météo. Un ami normalement de rock et aussi indestructible que le Capitaine, assurément le plus fort après le Capitaine.

Soucieux sans être inquiets, la majorité projetait son retour à la vie pour dans les prochaines heures, s'encourageant par cet espoir en bandant et chaloupant les voiles plus rapidement, car ne pouvait se prolonger éternellement une absence qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Seul un solitaire différait de la majorité. Un solitaire à l'allure assombrie ces derniers jours. Un solitaire au grand cœur qui s'éprouvait difficilement sur son rôle d'indifférent tout en faisant risette aux demoiselles, élues de son cœur.

Sanji, anxieux, s'inquiétait du non réveil de Zoro.

Son esprit, obsédé, avait jeté l'ancre dans l'infirmerie. Même ici, il n'arrivait pas à déloger. Il écoutait sans écouter, sans parvenir en pleine tempête à s'interdire de dériver hors de son point d'appontage pour se fixer vers les escaliers menant au pont inférieur. D'un aimant, il était focalisé vers Zoro, priant sans se l'avouer pour qu'il se réveille de chez Morphée, insoumise qu'elle était à relâcher sa proie. Si obnubilé en fait qu'il ne réalisa qu'après tout le monde que la tempête était vaincue. Terminés les chambardements, adieu les hauts le cœur nauséeux, l'accalmie ré-aborda le bateau et les amis se félicitèrent en chœur, quand Sanji, distrait, avait plus que jamais envie de vomir.

Survivant du mauvais temps sans trop savoir comment, Nami ayant sonné la fin d'alerte rouge, il profita que Luffy implore son repas, -son ventre criant famine après tant d'efforts- pour s'esquiver et regagner sa cuisine. Enfermé double tour, il accrocha son cœur. Celui-ci battait différemment depuis l'incident sur Thriller Bark, d'une mesure qu'il n'avait jamais appréhendée jusqu'ici. Un air nouveau mal accordé qu'il ne connaissait pas, et ne s'expliquant rien il le maudit et le relâcha sitôt pour s'affairer à ses fourneaux. Cuisiner était l'unique échappée dans laquelle il réussissait encore à se perdre avec assiduité et plaisir.

A la différence inhabituelle qu'il s'insupportait du tic tac émis par la grande horloge clouée au dessus du frigidaire. Ce son régulier et répétitif, comme un battement de cœur disgracieux, alourdissait la sensation du temps qui passe, tout en provocant l'étrange anomalie d'être figé dans le temps. L'eau s'écoulait dans la rivière, mais le paysage défilait identique. Zoro dormait en bas alors que le soleil continuait de se lever. Sanji, têtu de rester sourd, trancha plus vif la chair morte et délicate du poisson sacrifié à leur survie.

Couper, vider, noyer, ciseler, hacher, tout rimait la mort dans cette cuisine. Sacrifices des uns, survie des autres, Sanji ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il n'y avait pas de mort ici, seulement les odeurs de la vie, et respirant plein poumons les effluves épicées et salées des légumes taillées minuscules et frémis dans la poêle, il acheva avec presque tranquillité toutes ses préparations. Puis, cérémonieux, il procéda à la mise en beauté de la grande table où s'attelèrent sept amis, dont lui-même, l'appétit ouvert et attentif.

Servis et rassasiés les morts de faim, régalés du menu rituellement offert dans les règles de l'art, Sanji, avant de se relever les manches pour faire la vaisselle, composa une autre assiette. La huitième assiette, celle à l'écart et réservée avec une autre blanche et vide depuis des jours. Il la remplit, une louche, deux louches, l'assaisonna avec parcimonie, quand laissant les autres convives se gourmander de leur dessert, -tarte au citron meringuée-, il s'éclipsa silencieusement pour se diriger naturellement au lieu d'appel.

Deux coups frappés à l'entrée de la chambre des malades et il entra, tel un robot programmé depuis plusieurs jours à faire la même chose.

C'est cet instant ordinaire que préféra Zoro pour se sortir de son coma.

Dérangé par les voix excitées du bateau, Luffy, Usopp et Brook occupés à faire le pitre après leur gargantuesque goûter, il ouvrit les yeux au moment exact où Sanji adressait salutairement son plateau repas à Chopper continuellement veilleur de sa survie.

Un contrecoup violent pour le cuisinier. Loupé la mesure, il crut un instant succinct que sa poitrine allait se déchirer, le sang pompé trop puissamment et trop vite tandis qu'il ne respirait plus. Failli peu renverser le potage sur la tête du petit renne dans cette déferlante émotionnelle inattendue, il se rattrapa de justesse d'une chute monumentale au lit d'une main. Témoigner le regard évaporé de sommeil mais acéré de Zoro dans cet instant précis le renversa outre raison. La douleur à son ventre se réveilla à l'endroit où l'imbécile en vert l'avait cogné plus tôt.

- Sanji, ça va ? s'inquiéta la voix attentionnée du docteur, expert des fluctuations anormales de chacun des membres de l'équipage. Aidant, il lui vola des mains le plateau retenu avec chance dans la pirouette pour le déposer sur la table de chevet.

- Très bien, merci, assura Sanji, aussi placide que peu en se rehaussant pour se tenir bien droit. Sans rien ajouter, il s'éloigna, hâtant le pas pour quitter l'infirmerie et se couper du malaise qui lui tenaillait les entrailles.

- Hey, l'apostropha un peu éraillée, une voix ironique juste avant qu'il n'ait refermé la porte. Et ma part ? J'suis réveillé, j'ai faim !

Le bois claqua dur et froid sur le dos du cuisinier. Les poings serrés et le visage crispé il se retint in extrémis de retourner dans la chambre pour refaire le portrait de l'imbécile qui avait l'outrage dès son retour à la vie de paraître normal et parfaitement en forme.

- _Je vais te faire manger de mes couteaux tu vas voir_, médita vengeur Sanji en affluant sans inverse vers sa cuisine.

Inconscient, il ne remarqua pas qu'il se tenait le ventre des deux mains sur le chemin de son retour. Ni le sourire soulagé qui étirait ses lèvres quand il mijota la neuvième et dernière assiette.

Au monde des Hommes, il y a des douleurs du corps qui laissent sans ressenti, d'autres qui sont ressenties sans la douleur, mais quand est-il exactement des blessures du cœur ? Cicatrice invisible, il faut d'abord se comprendre pour être guéri.

Sanji ne se comprenait pas, il souffrait sans la douleur, ressentait avec labeur, mais c'était trop tôt et trop précipité pour déceler l'invisible. Se guérir exigeait temps et patience. Restait à savoir si le cœur pouvait être guéri et si mourir n'était pas une définition singulière pour se guérir ?

X-X-X-X-X

Les jours suivants furent d'une harmonie mélodieuse sur le bateau.

Ensoleillés, alizés juste ce qu'il faut, pas un nuage dans le ciel, pas une éclaboussure sur la mer, tout semblait se dérouler dans l'idéal, à l'excepté d'une tempête jetée entre deux zigotos mal empaillés et au caractère trempé dans un acier inoxydable.

Deux jours, que le Sunny voguait paisible vers des contrées inexplorées.

Deux jours, que les amis riaient de leurs célébrations, que tous les repas se partageaient entre l'entière communauté.

Deux jours, que les deux ennemis ne se parlaient pas, s'évitaient ouvertement, un mur de glace les séparait sans que personne ne puisse envisager le pourquoi du comment.

Deux jours, que de jour comme de nuit, Sanji ne pouvait plus dormir.

Agité dans tous les sens, perdu dans l'autre sens, sitôt fermé les yeux, deux yeux verts flashaient sans discontinuer dans son esprit. Il en avait la nausée, ça l'énervait, ça l'épuisait. Et la journée n'arrangeait rien. Supporter le crétin à trois sabres jouer les King Kong avec ses altères démesurées contre l'avis express de Chopper lui donnait l'envie de hurler. Mais le silence était sa croix et son serment, alors il se taisait, tout en se montrant le plus désagréable possible avec Zoro qui le lui rendait au centuple. Même Nami n'arrivait plus à s'imposer et les défaire de leur comportement. Alors tout le monde se forgeait d'ignorance et supportait sans s'y intéresser la stupidité émise entre deux amis qui se boudaient sans raison apparente.

Heureusement, un évènement avait modifié la donne, ravivant du tout au tout le blondinet soudain aussi euphorique qu'un enfant à qui on aurait promis que Noël se fêtait tous les jours. Un rêve devenu réalité.

Depuis la veille, date à laquelle ils avaient touché l'immense montagne délimitant Red Line, deux invités merveilleux étaient tombés du ciel.

Une bataille inégale challengée entre le Capitaine et un monstre marin à l'allure de lapin-nain selon le courageux Chopper, avait engendré l'improbable. Un miracle inespéré s'était pris dans leurs filets. K.O l'animal, celui-ci avait recraché avant de s'enfuir aux quatre vents, un diamant des îles, une déesse des mers, mieux ! un coquillage précieux. Enfin, en un mot, une sirène. Une jolie petite sirène escortée de son étoile de mer Rock'n Roll un peu déjantée mais sacrément bavarde. Leur ticket gagnant pour l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Le ticket divin pour les fantasmes les plus dévêtus de Sanji.

Passées les présentations, un autre combat sans grand mérite avait confronté toute l'assemblée pour à la fin être harponné d'un drôle d'invité – un poulpe- ainsi que de nouveaux alliés un peu rebelles, bad guy, bien qu'il était préférable d'éluder jusqu'à la simple existence ces derniers si l'on méprisait déplaire à Sanji et mourir de faim.

De là, ce fut décidé, leur destination, votée à l'unanimité.

Accompagnés de Camie, Pappug et Octo le poulpe, l'équipage sous l'étendard du chapeau de paille fit cap droit devant vers l'archipel des Sabaody.

Un lieu hors du commun où résidait l'homme au talent bien gardé secret capable de vernir d'un onguent spécial, la coque de leur précieux bateau. Une préservation indispensable pour le périlleux voyage censé les mener vers les profondeurs sous-marines les plus inimaginables, l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

- Nami-swaaaaaan, criailla Sanji aigu et constamment ravi dès qu'il était question d'une femme en quête d'un chevalier servant.

Le bateau amarré au port depuis cinq minutes, l'effervescence habitait chacun des membres d'équipage. Tous, sans compter Sanji, Usopp et Franky, s'affairaient dans leurs préparatifs de vagabonds sur le point de débarquer pour inspecter les yeux brillants, les environs de ces îles aux bulles de savon.

»Ne t'inquiète pas ma Nami chérie, je vais veiller sur ton précieux trésor, je suis ton chevalier dévoué et dévouant, un prince charmant !

- Je compte sur toi, confia Nami, l'œil satirique et victorieux en imitant la jeune fille extasiée de tant de dévouement tancé à son égard. Et qu'il ne manque rien lors de mon retour, mon preux chevalier ! _Ou tu vas sentir passer l'envie future de jouer les secouristes des demoiselles en détresse c'est moi qui te le dis_, ajouta-t-elle secrètement la voix nuancée sadique et enflammée.

Usopp, voisin de la scène et lucide du plan mené à la baguette par la jeune navigatrice, se désespéra intérieurement en dévisageant l'air débilement heureux du cuisinier. Consterné, il ne put se retenir de déjeter son impression, murmurant tout bas d'un air de s'en laver les mains.

- Bah comme on dit, heureux les imbéciles…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? interjeta Sanji l'oreille aux aguets.

- Rien, maugréa-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Une fuite que s'empressa de nier un nouvel arrivant, amusé d'exciter un blondinet aisément si excitable depuis son réveil. Effronté, il passa nonchalamment entre les deux individus et répéta haut et fier.

- Heureux-les-imbéciles !

- Zoroooo ! l'apostropha le pirate au long nez senti coupable.

Ce qui n'interféra en rien sur l'arrogant bretteur qui continua de distribuer ses cartes tout en lorgnant l'adversaire.

- Imbécile ? C'est un mot qui t'est familier, tu ne diras pas le contraire !

- Oh toi le King Kong, on t'a pas sonné, cracha sèchement l'adversaire en le fusillant de son bleu regard. Occupe-toi de tes algues ! D'ailleurs, pourrait-on savoir ce que tu comptes en faire, là tout de suite, de tes algues justement ? enchérit-il alors qu'il ne décollait plus de l'ombre de Zoro. Une ombre, étonnement dirigée seule et isolée vers la zone de débardage.

»Ohé je te cause ! Tes outils de torture sont rangés de l'autre côté.

Sans lui répondre, Zoro sauta d'un bon, pieds à terre. Clairvoyant, le cœur de Sanji s'embourba dans un vent de panique.

»Attends ! s'élança-t-il suppliant, penché par-dessus bord. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- C'est évident ! Sans le regarder, Zoro vérifia le gainage de ses trois sabres, terminant ses apprêts. Je pars en balade. J'ai besoin d'me dégourdir les jambes.

- Dégourdir… que… quoi… Non !

Complètement retourné, la main tendue pour le retenir, Sanji s'opposait, quand tombant sur le visage interloqué, voir stupéfait de l'autre homme, il suspendit son geste. Amer en bouche, il regretta l'impulsivité de sa réaction.

- Comment cela non ? questionna son vis-à-vis, deux sourcils arrondis en signe de stupeur.

- Oui, et bien euh…

Sanji, perdu, ne trouvait pas les mots pour se justifier sans paraître ridicule.

Un ridicule qui par veine n'arriva pas. Usopp, aide inconsciente et infiniment épieur de toutes les conversations s'interposa sans gêne entre les deux compères.

- Comment oses-tu poser la question ! s'énerva-t-il, affolé pire que le bourreau des cœurs. Tu vas te perdre à errer tout seul dans cette immense région, jusqu'au point où nous serons contraints de fouiller des heures pour te récupérer. Il n'en est pas question, alors oublie tes caprices et reviens ici fissa !

- C'est cela, presto fissa, sauta sur l'occasion le cuisinier trop heureux de se sortir de son bourbier d'émotions, tout en trouvant l'aubaine pour disputer Zoro. De même, il avait l'excuse indiscutable pour l'obliger à rester à bord du bateau.

»Y'en a marre de courir après les imbéciles incapables de se souvenir de leur chemin, reviens ici !

- Oh ça va, s'emporta Zoro, ulcéré d'être considéré pire abruti qu'un âne par ses plus proches. Z'êtes pas vexants du tout les gars, j'suis pas aussi stupide ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un demeuré à la fin. Tous les arbres sont chiffrés, là regardez, désigna-t-il des deux mains sur le grand Arbre en face du Sunny. Alors même moi je devrais sans mal me libérer des impasses de cet endroit, quitte à demander mon chemin au pire des cas. Alors fichez-moi la paix et bon vent !

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il s'en retourna de mauvaise humeur et entama sa visite diurne du nouveau lieu de leur séjour.

- Ouais, bah ne compte pas sur nous pour te chercher, hurla Usopp des mains placées autour de la bouche pour être auditionné très loin. Si tu te perds, tu te perds pour de bon ! T'as entendu ?

Zoro se contenta de balancer le bras dans les airs en une réponse équivalant à un « Parle toujours, tu m'intéresses ! »

»Non mais franchement celui-là alors, se blasa Usopp, soufflant de dépit. Il nous en fera voir, j'te jure... T'en penses quoi Sanji ? Tu paries combien qu'il va encore se perdre ?

Sanji, absent, n'entendit pas la voix amicale et moqueuse d'Usopp.

»Sanji, dis tu m'écoutes ?

Sanji, ailleurs, n'écoutait plus.

Encollé sur la silhouette de Zoro qui rétrécissait à mesure qu'il s'évanouissait dans le paysage inconnu, Sanji à l'identique, s'estompait de la réalité. Silencieux, soucieux, il n'était pas rassuré de percevoir l'imbécile juste sorti du coma s'éloigner de son périmètre. Affaibli, démuni dans ses capacités, il serait sans défense si un obstacle de taille venait subitement à se dresser sur sa route. Et tandis que le menteur du groupe l'abandonnait à sa contemplation méditative pour rejoindre Franky et s'atteler aux réparations du bateau, Sanji, esseulé, sentit son ventre le relancer. La douleur se réveillait, inéluctablement. Il avait mal, l'oxygène se raréfiait quand d'une voix intérieure, un cri presque vital, il vira 180° juste avant que Zoro ne quitte définitivement le point d'horizon.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas à la fin ? Pourquoi était-il si chamboulé et sensible du moindre fait et geste de Zoro depuis Thriller Bark. L'imbécile, avant aujourd'hui, avait liberté totale de s'exiler à l'autre bout du monde si le désir lui en prenait. Sanji n'avait jamais rien eu à redire sur ce sujet, il n'était pas inquiété, ni contrarié en se l'imaginant tomber sur une mauvaise rencontre. Et qu'il se perde au passage, était en toute franchise, bien loin de ses prérogatives.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi récoltait-il cette désagréable sensation aujourd'hui de le laisser courir au devant du danger, encore ! Quelle était cette petite aiguille lui picotant dans la poitrine ? Et pourquoi dévisager Zoro s'évaporer de son champ de vision paraissait plus douloureux qu'un poignard en plein cœur.

Ne trouvant aucune réponse et irrité par cette ébullition interrogatrice, il s'arracha les cheveux, rageur, puis tapant du pied dans la coque du bateau, il quitta le pont pour se réfugier dans sa cuisine.

Une inspiration mal inspirée.

Refermée lentement la porte du frigo où il avait pioché une bouteille de lait dans le souhait spontané de se désaltérer, l'image d'une vieille femme jaillit avant de se dissoudre.

Surpris, halluciné, Sanji recula, trébucha. Malhabile, il lâcha la bouteille qui explosa sur le carrelage en un fracas discordant qui se réverbéra sur tous les murs. Le tic tac de l'horloge comme en écho, cadença fort et distinct, se muant lentement en un signal d'alarme, un compte à rebours. Sanji, s'imaginant trop fatigué, tenta de l'oublier. En vain.

Tic tac, tic tac...

Genoux à terre, il balaya les morceaux que dans son manque d'agilité il venait de briser, mais plus gauche il se coupa. Le sang s'égoutta rouge et liquide sur le blanc de la terre.

Tic tac, tic tac…

Il pesta, se releva, mena ses jambes vers l'évier pour se rincer et nettoyer la plaie lorsque sortie de nulle part pour la deuxième fois, l'image de la vielle dame réapparut. Exceptée que d'une image, c'était un fantôme, une aura semi-transparente qui s'interposa en plein sur son chemin. Voilée de rouge de la tête aux pieds, ne se discernait que son visage ridé et blanc, parsemé des mèches toutes aussi blanches de ses cheveux et surmonté de deux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel dans la nuit étoilée.

Tic tac, tic tac...

Sans même qu'il n'ait le temps d'hoqueter quoi que ce soit, son rouge carmin continuant de se vider de son corps, elle l'approcha. Statue de sel, tout défila vitesse grand V. Elle enserra sa main écorchée dans la sienne, recueillit son sang, palpa de l'autre l'endroit douloureux de son ventre avant de remonter lentement en direction du cœur. Elle le relâcha, s'écarta et suprême, se mit à parler. Conférant de sa voix roque et érodée, comme si elle se réceptionnait à des kilomètres via une transmission de mauvaise qualité, des phrases sans queue ni têtes prirent vie entre ses lèvres rouges.

_Un corps se meurt, un cœur meurtri.  
__L'aube naît dans le crépuscule, que bientôt sonne le livre des révélations.  
__Le jour meurt pour faire la nuit, que bientôt saigne l'ombre des vérités.  
__Deux cœurs sont séparés, un cœur se meurt,  
__Un corps, pleure la mort du cœur._

Terminé, elle s'évapora, sous le regard complètement épouvanté de Sanji dont le cœur se mit à battre dur et violent, un tambour prenant le pas sur tous les instruments.

Tic tac, tic tac...

La seconde suivante, l'escargophone vibra avant de scander son agonie.

Arraché le combiné, Sanji s'engagea mal aimable. C'était Chopper. Tremblant, paniqué, il balbutia la catastrophe qui d'un coup alignait tous les amis sur le fil de la Mort. Camie venait d'être kidnappée, tous les amis étaient rappelés, la réunion ordonnée, tous en route pour sauver Camie.

Sanji, contrit, se retourna volte face vers l'endroit où la vieille femme était apparue. L'épitaphe se récita dans sa tête tandis que le tic tac assommant de la grande horloge cliquetait, un métronome qu'aucune magie ou volonté ne pouvait plus stopper.

Une attaque, un enlèvement, des combats à venir, c'était une nouvelle bataille qui se profilait à l'horizon.

_Du moment où Zoro s'est éloigné pour disparaître, tout s'est renversé à l'intérieur de moi. Un branle-bas manipulée par une tempête qui n'en finissait pas de me déporter dans tous les sens, et j'ai coulé. La mer m'a emporté, froide et obscure et sans issue. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, un tambour mortuaire bat son requiem à la place de mon cœur, je suis possédé, dépossédé sans rien comprendre. J'ai mal sans avoir mal, je suis une blessure invisible. Zoro a quitté mon horizon et je suis terrifié par cette image de lui. Un disque rayé, elle passe en boucle dans mon esprit. Zoro est parti, je suis seul ici-bas et je ne veux pas rester seul. Zoro ! Que Zoro démente mon pressenti et revienne tout de suite sur le bateau. Dieu, où est Zoro ?_

A suivre !


End file.
